Irvette
Irvette is the water rescue pup of PAW patrol. She is also a trainee of Zuma. (This OC belongs to Asa12 and Chasebuddy22. Don't edit without the permission of the creators or unless you are a admin. Also the credit goes to PitbullLover for the name. Thanks for giving a wonderful name Also many credit for PitbullLover for the catchphrases.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Irvette Age: 4 Breed: Beagle Gender: Female Family: Unknown _______________________________________________________________________________________ History of Irvette: TBA _______________________________________________________________________________________ Personality of Irvette: She is happy and lovable pup who will always lend a paw to whoever needs help. She is full of excitement and happiness. The first time she came to the PAW patrol, she was a bit shy and easily scared. This behavior was changed as soon as she knew that the pups and her owner was friendly. She always love to play with the others and loves to sing as well. She also loves to help other people in Adventure Bay. Irvette have so many respects for her teacher and mentor Zuma. She has lots of excitement for a small game of catch or tag. Irvette is crazy about water. Ever since she was little, she loves to swim in the ocean or pools. She often enjoy being with Zuma and learn all about the marine environment. She likes all type of animals excluding sharks and whales. Even a small surprise can lead to her sad day to go opposite. She loves small puppies and always lend a paw if anyone need help puppysitting them. She really care about her friends and never let them down. She is really indebted to Zuma for teaching basic things about sea and swimming. She really gets worried if anything happens to Zuma. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Appearances of Irvette: Irvette is a medium size beagle pup. She has floppy ears with the color brown and has a brown head and paw. Her tail is also brown with a white fur tip. She have dark brown eyes. Irvette wears a purple vest/uniform and her pup tag is also purple. Her collar is black. There is a anchor on her pup tag just like Zuma with a purple background. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Trivia of Irvette: * Irvette's birthday is 8th July. * She loves to eat blue berry flavor pup treats * She doesn't like vegetables such as broccoli and cauliflower. * She loves to swim in the water and usually ask Rocky to come with her. * She doesn't remember her parents that well but she knew they will be so proud of her. * She loves to play pup pup boogie and hide and seek. * She usually gets scared if she watches horror movies. * She doesn't like to watch Apollo the super pup. * She is not a very good eater and she will barely eats anything during the day and night. * She loves to see a mer pup and loves to feed and swim with dolphins. * Irvette got her name from (PitbullLover) * She really hates when troubles pops up out of no where. * She doesn't like when her hovercraft is taken by something or someone (Especially with Alex. But she tries to be calm) * When she was a stray, no stray pup ever talks to her. But now that she became a member of Paw patrol or a trainee of Zuma, lots of pups visit her by the beach to get swimming training. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Fears of Irvette: * Has a fear of sharks, jelly fishes and whales (mostly dangerous sea creatures) * Has a fear of monsters and horror movies. * Has a fear of honey bees * Has a fear of whirling whirlpools ( resolve since she is a water pup) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Pup pack and Equipment * Scuba equipment such as oxygen tanks * Propeller * Flash light Vehicles: Irvette has a hovercraft just like Zuma. The hovercraft also has a raft boat back of the vehicle. At the front, it has a buoy or a life saver. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Catchphrases: * Swimming and diving helps keep this pup fighting * If you're stuck out at sea, just call me * No waves can bring this pup under Credit is given to PitbullLover for the catchphrases Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Characters Category:Water rescue pup